


It's What Its Always Been

by TheFailedTrials



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFailedTrials/pseuds/TheFailedTrials
Summary: Logan is supposed to be celebrating his birthday with his fellow friends, but everyone seems to forget.(Very short)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	It's What Its Always Been

It was an empty day in the mindscape. What would normally have been Patton cheerfully making cookies, was left with the stench of pure ash? The cookies must've burnt and the stench filled up Logan's nose. He hated the smell, as it always distracted him from his work. But today was different, or could he even call it different? It was Logan's birthday, but he did not care about such celebrations. What would one even call a birthday? Sharing cake with close friends and opening gifts wrapped in colorful paper. It all seemed stupid to Logan. Maybe in the past, it seemed nice. Maybe in the past, it was actually celebrated. But then others started to conceal him from their conversations. He didn't know what he had done wrong. But he only knew one thing. He had to cover up his emotions, to remain emotionless. But the tears caught up to him. 

He sat at his desk, looking over the papers that were once in organized piles, now a mess that strewn across his laptop. A plate of a small slice of cake rested in his left hand, as he picked up papers with his right hand. He was a mess. He knew he should have cleaned up the mess, but upon dropping the papers that fluttered down to the floor, he summoned a fork and sliced into the cake, tears falling down his face. 

He didn't care if someone saw him. 

Nobody even saw him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what I should change, since I've never written Logan before.


End file.
